Liz and the Demi gods
by bugsnme
Summary: A mortal with exceptional power to see through mist joint forces with demi gods to save the world.


Chapter1

Hello. My name is Liz. I know I must have sounded crazy to you but i had to tell somebody. My friends would not believe me that the boy sitting next to me is a cyclops. He had one huge eye and he gave off a stench that made me sneeze all the time. Anyways, it was not my first time seeing strange looking creatures, monsters or whatever you called it. Just few years ago on a museum trip, i saw my friend Percy killed our Math teacher. I meant the Math teacher had wings! Disgusting! Right after our Math teacher vapourised, nobody remembered her existence. And Percy just disappeared. All this was just too much for anybody to believe me. Let alone telling my parents. They would send me to a psychiatrist to get my brain check. Luckily, a few days ago a girl transferred to our school. She had this stormy grey eyes that stared right through your soul. It was creepy but well, at least we had something in common. She could see that the boy next to me is cyclops! I could tell from her expression that she was afraid of it but could do nothing. I bet you she would be another kid with ADHD or any other problems that made her transfer to this school. I do not have ADHD but got into trouble with law when I was twelve trying to convice a policeman that the shop owner was a monster. I ended up being the theif that shoplifted for a packet of potato chips! Could you believe it!

It was lunch break when I muster enough courage and decided to have a little chat with the new girl. I stood next to her table and saw her reading this book that wrote, "100 great greek myths". She seemed having touble reading English which I did not blame her. I sat infront of her and smiled which was the weirdest thing I had ever done.

"Hi!" I said.

"Err hello?" she replied cautiously.

"I know it must be crazy to ask you this but can you see that thing sitting next to me? A cyclops?", I tried to sound serious but to my surprise she smiled and said, "Oh my god! I thought you wouldn't ask!"

That was when we started talking to each other about monsters and her adventures of getting kicked out of school because a monster chased after her and set the school on fire. Then we concluded that those monsters we kept seeing were probably those written in her book. They were probably monsters in the Greek mythology.

Today I found out three things. Number 1, her mobile phone number. Number 2, her name was called Angelina. Number3, we would be killed by the cyclops within three days according to her.

After school was over, I stayed behind for sports. I am the vice-captain of archery, member of track and field, as well as member of arts club (was forced to join two years ago). Today happened to be the day for archery and was in a mood of shooting to vent off some of the frustrations on what had been going on.

Well, I was wrong. I was in a terrible mood today. I missed all my shots. It all went straight on the board. I could tell the members of the club were laughing behind my back but I could not care less. I meant being the vice-captain of archery did not necessay mean I had to be good at it. I was good at archery but my mood prevented me from achieving the best. While I was preparing for another shot, I caught a glance at the hallway and saw Angelina running frantically. Then I saw the cyclops chasing after her. Her prediction was right. On the exception of three days become one. I threw the bow on the floor and started running after them.

I had no idea what I would be doing after catching up to them. Should I kick the cyclops or should I try to throw him with a rock? I did both and it did not work at all. He did not even turn back to look at who's throwing and kicking him. I figured I needed a better weapon. Suddenly I remembered the drama club. They had this real life sword for a school play in a month's time and I hoped it was left on the table when i last saw it. I took a turn and ran into the drama room. It was empty and with luck the sword was there! I had no idea why they even needed a real sword for the play but it came useful to me now.

I followed the stench of the cyclops and found them in the woods behind the school. I must be mad because I just stabbed the cyclops on the leg and it started bleeding. I thought it might disintegrate like what Percy did to our Math teacher but I was wrong. The cyclops finally turn his head towards me and his face was not happy. Then I heard Angelina screamed something.

"Poke his eyeballs! Real hard!" This was what I heard. I thought she was mad. But I had not much choice. I used all my strength and stabbed the cyclops in the eye. I closed my eyes while doing it and that was probably the dumbest thing I ever did. The cyclops yelled in pain but he pulled the the sword out and thew it away along with me. I thought I was going to die. I flew a few metres back before knocking onto a tree. I landed on the floor and felt my left arm broken. I was not the least happy with my broken arm and dying in the hands of a cyclops. I saw Angelina running towards me when I black out.


End file.
